


Like Candy

by ThreeEyedHyena



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Oral Fixation, Saliva Kink, Size Difference, Soft Vore, Vore, WOW this is filthy, does peridot's cum taste like doritos is the question im asking., enjoy this., saliva
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 08:58:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4429280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThreeEyedHyena/pseuds/ThreeEyedHyena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peridot finds Malachite and, well, they couldn't be happier to see her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Candy

**Author's Note:**

> This is sicknasty sorry.

As the large, green tongue lashed between her legs, Peridot took the moment to wonder how she’d gotten there. Looking for her informant and escort, she hadn’t expected… _this._ She’d found a makeshift shelter, a bubble of air held fast to the seafloor, buzzing with bioluminescent organisms. In the infinite blackness of the sea, cradled in a massive hand that pinned her still with a thumb, a tongue loving ran up and down her form, and she pondered the reason for Malachite’s animalistic reaction. It was an understatement that the fusion was happy to see her. Happy enough to eat her.

Her far off, thoughtful look warranted a soft warning, however, teeth grazing the mechanic’s thigh, all four eyes piercing her. “Focus…” Came a rumble, demanding responses to the ministrations. Unadulterated attention, focus, and most of all, submission. The tongue dragged over her dripping sex again, and Peridot rewarded Malachite with a soft keen, hips rolling up to meet the massive organ. They’d been at this for only a few minutes, and Peridot was already panting and shivering with need.

The thumb pinning her down let go, satisfied with that. Her illusory clothes had already melted away, legs spread willingly. Her body was dripping with her own fluids and a _lot_ of saliva, and her flesh trembled against the rough palm she lay on. In the low light, she could faintly see Malachite’s pupils blown wide with carnal need. Hopefully, little Peridot wouldn’t be expected to return the favor.

“Jasper- Lapis… Put me down.” She’d tried this plea before, but all it did was anger the fusion. The tongue pressed roughly to her groin, rolling like the waves above them. That’s exactly what she wanted. She moaned loudly, sitting up to wrap her arms around the muscle. _Diamonds_ , it felt good. Her grip on the slippery surface tightened when she was met with a growl. The palm curled to cup her entire being, cradling her entire spine. Tongue curling to press all the way from her neck down to her groin, she was pinned.

Moving their tongue slowly, up and down, Malachite grinded Peridot against their palm, feeling the smaller gem’s cries and whimpers vibrate softly against their tongue. The taste of her was driving both gems inside them mad, lips pulling back to bare hungry, craving teeth. In a blinding wave of animalistic need, the fusion brought their tongue back into their mouth, and Peridot with it.

The result was a shriek, the mechanic writhing and panicking inside their jaws. “Too far! _Too far!_ ” A foot kicked at the back of their throat, and the massive green gem fought a gag. The tongue rolled, pushing Peridot between the massive teeth, daring her to struggle. They bit down ever, ever so gently. Clinging on for dear life, Peridot wriggled herself between the razor sharp bones and the monster’s lip, like the most annoying pinch of tobacco ever. “Let me out this instant! You moron!” Her tiny fingers jabbed the gums, to no avail. Somehow, her arousal didn’t go away. No, held fast by Malachite’s warmth, Malachite’s power, completely surrounded by their will… Her groin ached desperately.

The mouth opened, releasing her. She fell onto the familiar palm with a _splat_ , drenched in saliva. Her hair stuck out in every direction (moreso than usual) as she glared up at the fusion. Damn that wicked grin. “Are you going to finish me or not? I can leave you know.” Well, the thumb pinning her down was back.

No, she couldn’t leave. Not if she wanted to. Malachite’s tongue lolled out, and this time their intent was clear. The very tip of the muscle rolled over her sex, rubbing tiny circles. Fuck. Peridot gasped, reduced to a soaking, moaning mess in seconds. Pleasure washed over her body with every tiny movement. Her hips rolled back against the assault, very tip of the organ pushing into her just right. Her hands desperately clambered to get a grip on the digit pinning her down, the relentless teasing leaving her sex pulsing and aching painfully for release, and this was absolutely _killing_ her. “Malachite!” She squealed as the tongue pushed hard enough to hurt, her legs bracing against the rough skin beneath her to soften the impact. “Malachite- Please-“ Her voice shook, and did her body. Too much, it was all _too_ much.

She came with an explosive cry, hips jerking against the massive tongue erratically, spilling plenty of bitter fluids for the fusion to lap up. And they did, enthusiastically.

Falling limp against the palm, Peridot was deposited into another hand- a cleaner one, as the soiled digits were lapped clean. “So… Ready to go back yet?” She asked teasingly, laughing without any breath left in her. It had been a simple jest, but the look she from Malachite received sent a shiver down her spine.

The monster wasn’t done yet.

**Author's Note:**

> I MIGHT write a continuation where tiny little Peridot has to take care of a giant monster cunt but that's a fic for another day.


End file.
